Minha teimosa
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: O Dan e a Runo estão discutindo no parque. No que será que isso vai dar?- Fic postada porque eu cansei de esperar alguém postar uma fanfiction de bakugan em português e eu decidi postar eu mesma. É a minha primeira fanfiction postada aqui. DxR


N/A: Oi! Eu fiquei revoltada porque toda vez que eu entrava na página de bakugan eu só encontrava fanfiction em espanhol ou em inglês, e apesar de eu conseguir ler bem nessas línguas, depois de um tempo cansa. Então, eu esperei pacientemente até que uma aparecesse, mas nenhuma apareceu, então... eu perdi a paciência e decidi escrever uma eu mesma(mesmo sabendo que tem 80% de chance de ficar uma droga). Então, só para botar uma fanfiction no idioma português e para ver se dá certo, aqui vai!

Minha teimosa

Wardington city, 13:00 da tarde, parque da cidade. Os pássaros cantam, a água jorra e o Dan e a Runo estão discutindo ¬ ¬

Runo: O que você diseeeee? – olhar ameaçador.

Dan: Ah, Runo, você sabe muito bem que quando o Drago e a Tigrerra batalharam aquela batalha já estava ganha.

Runo: Engraçado, você dizer isso depois que os bakugan foram embora e não dá mais para ter uma revanche!

Dan: Está dizendo que acha que eu perderia?- faz cara de ofendido-

Runo: Não, eu não acho.

Dan: Ah, bom.

Runo: Eu tenho certeza!

Dan: Você e a Tigrerra não ganhariam de mim e do Drago nem que ele estivesse imobilizado por uma carta de habilidade!

Runo: Por que você não cala a boca e admite que perderia?!- diz com uma veia saltando da testa.

Dan: Runo, você não sabe perder, é muito teimosa quando se trata dessas coisas.- ele respondeu ignorando perigosamente a veia que havia ficado ainda maior.

Runo: Quer dizer que só porque eu tenho certeza das minhas habilidades como guerreira você já vai me taxando de teimosa?!

Dan: Não é só na batalha não, você é teimosa com quase tudo!

Runo: Ora, seu...- diz enquanto levanta a mão cerrada em um punho, fica com a veia na testa ainda maior e tem um fundo atrás dela todo preto com uma aura vermelha ao redor dela.

Dan:- recuando agora que se tocou na fria que vai acabar se metendo- Calma, Runo, estou apenas atendendo aos fatos.

Runo:- fazendo força para manter a calma, mas ainda bem enfezada- Pois, eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo isso! Eu vou para casa- ela começa a ir embora, o Dan, que recuou, está a uns sete metros atrás-

????: Ei, garota!

Runo:- perdendo a cabeça de vez- Meu nome não é garo...- mas ela para quando percebe que não era o Dan que tinha chamado ela, e sim um outro garoto que estava na entrada do parque, com um skate na mão-

????: Oi!

Runo: Oi! Quem é você?

Zeke: Eu sou o Zeke. Eu estava passando pelo parque e vi você e... você é muito bonita, talvez a gente pudesse sair um dia desses.

Runo: Ah...-sem saber o que dizer- eu...

Dan: - ficando do lado da Runo e colocando o braço ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto fica um pouco vermelho- Com licença, cara! Mas, ela tem namorado.

Runo: - ficando muito vermelha e sem ter ideia do que dizer-

Zeke:- com cara de babaca- Opa! Sinto muito, foi mal!- dito isso, ele pegou o skate que estava segurando, subiu nele, e foi embora-

Dan: - ainda com o braço ao redor da cintura da Runo- Que abusado! Como é que chega assim do nada e já vai te convidando para sair?!

Runo:- ainda vermelha- Ah, Dan...

Dan: Que foi?

Runo: Você... eu... há pouco tempo você estava me chamando de teimosa e agora...- ela não consegue terminar a frase por que o Dan a interrompeu dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

Dan: - para o beijo e diz- Você é minha namorada. É teimosa, mas é MINHA teimosa.

Runo: Ah, Dan- abraça o Dan, muito feliz porque sempre o amou muito, mas achava que ele não gostava dela porque viviam discutindo-

Dan:- retribuindo o abraço- Vem, querida! Eu te levo para casa.

Runo- soltando o Dan- Está bem!

Então, eles foram embora, de mãos dadas.

-----------------------------------------------x------------------------

Ta legal! Quem quiser elogie, quem quiser me metralhe. Se comentar, já está ótimo ^^

Devo dizer que fiquei feliz com essa fic. Acho que ficou boa. Tchau!


End file.
